19 October 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-10-19 ; Comments *Start of show: "Thanks, Richard. Let's breed!" *Show is now complete. Sessions *Zero Zero, one and only session. Recorded 1991-09-22. No known commercial release. *Pixies, #4 (rpt). Recorded 1991-06-23. 'Subbacultcha' and 'Letter To Memphis' available on Pixies At The BBC (4AD). All tracks played in one block. Tracklisting *Nirvana: 'Breed (LP-Nevermind)' (DGC) # :(JP: 'We've found the missing Nirvana session which you missed last weekend: it'll be rescheduled as soon as possible. Guess who I was supposed to see earlier on this evening and got into town too late?') *PJ Harvey: 'Dress (12")' (Too Pure) # *'File 1' cuts in near end of above *Black Sheep: The Choice Is Yours (12") Mercury 866 087-1 @'' *Bewitched: 409 (7" - 409 / Junkets Theme) No. 6 KAR 014 ''@ :(JP: 'A full afternoon for me today because I went to see Ipswich playing Millwall, but it was one of those games, it was not a fun afternoon, it must be said: a goalless draw with the occasional kind of light drizzle to brighten the afternoon, and it was one of those games when the ball spent so much time in the air that you rather hoped, like in one of those science fiction films, where somebody'd boot it up in the air and it'd just keep going, and you'd have to abandon the match and you could go home.') (match report) *Red Hour: 'Spin Out (7")' (Wilde Club) # *Red Rose: We A Rude Boy (7") Two Friends @'' *Solar Enemy: Universe (album - Dirty Vs Universe) Third Mind TM 9268 1 ''@ *Th' Faith Healers: 'Reptile Smile (12"-Mr Litnanski)' (Too Pure) # *''(11.30 p.m. news - edited out)'' *Stare: 'Frank Sinatra (Compilation LP-Burn It To A Crisp A Taste Of The Norfolk & North Suffolk Indie Scene)' (Mad Cat) # *Zero Zero: Maximum Violence (session)'' @'' *Curve: 'Galaxy (12" - Cherry EP)' (Anxious) # *Action Swingers: 'Song (CD-Action Swingers)' (Primo Scree) # *Son Of Noise: Milk In The Chocolate (12" - Master Of Menace) Kold Sweat KS 117 @'' *Philistines Jr: Reggie Jackson (12"-Greenwich, CT)' (Tarquin) @ *''tape flip File 1 :(JP: 'I'm going to play you eighteen minutes from an LP which I was listening to in mid week which really astonished me. I've been saying for years that really about the only person who's survived stardom and continued making interesting music, for me anyway, has been Neil Young, and I was playing his records millions of years ago when I lived in California and worked there, back in Buffalo Springfield days. He's made bad records and records that I've not cared for very much, but nevertheless he seems to be getting better and better and better. What I like about him is that you feel he can hear certain noises in his head that he knows are somewhere in that guitar and by God he's going to get them out of it if it kills him.') & *Neil Young & Crazy Horse: 'Love And Only Love (3xCD-Arc-Weld)' (Reprise) (interrupted by Simon Bates trailer) & *Neil Young & Crazy Horse: 'Rocking In The Free World (3xCD-Arc-Weld)' (Reprise) & *''(Kershaw trailer)'' & *Sound Systemme: Ammante Loco / Crazy Lover (unknown mix) @'' *Family Cat: 'Colour Me Grey (CDS)' (Bad Girl) Featuring PJ Harvey on backing vocals.# *Earth Army: 'No Words! (LP-Stravinsky Rides Again)' (Earth Music) # *Four Brothers: unknown (LP-Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma/Kumusha # *Pixies: 'Palace Of The Brine' (Peel Session) & *Pixies: 'Letter To Memphis' (Peel Session) & *''tape flip on File 1 check missing on flip? *Pixies: 'Motorway To Roswell' (Peel Session) & *Pixies: 'Subbacultcha' (Peel Session) & *Cobra: Tek Im (7") Digital B @'' *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Hedley Verityesque (LP-McIntyre, Treadmore And Davitt)' (Probe Plus) & *Zero Zero: Here's The News (session) @'' *Capitalist Casualties: 'Writing Proficiency (7"-The Art Of Ballistics)' (Slap A Ham) *Lee Andrews & The Hearts: Long Lonely Nights &'' *Popguns: 'Gesture (12"-Crazy)' (Midnight Music) & *Public Enemy: By The Time I Get To Arizona (LP – Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam @ *Sonic Youth: Is It My Body (v/a 7" EP - Alice Cooper Tribute) Sub Pop SP121 ''check release *Ionman: Sky Blue @ *Deadspot: 'Built-In Pain (LP-Built-In Pain)' (C/Z) & *Itch: 'The Club (7"-88 Bones)' (Scratch) & *Crayon: 'Matchbox (7")' (Harriet) & *Mudwimin: 'Wild Bill (7")' (IMP) (wrong speed moment) & *Sachir Naji: From One Night To Another (album - Negum El Shark 2) identified as Mezdeke Lelli Leyli '' @'' *T-Rex: 'Sun Eye (2xLP-Before The Fall '67 '77 - The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) & *Zero Zero: The Sanity Clause (session) @ *Would Be's: 'My Radio Sounds Better In The Dark (7")' (Vinyl Solution) & *Virunga: 'Toweli Nini (CD-Feet On Fire)' (Stern's Africa) & *end of show *Tracks marked # on file a), & on file b) and @ on file 3. File ;Name *a) L049.2 *b) 1991-10-19 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L030~ *c1) L053.1 *c2) L053.2 *1) 1991-10-19 Peel Show R191 R192.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:46:49 (from 00:10:01) (00:10:01 to 00:16:18 unique) *b) 01:03:49c *c1) 00:41:06 (from 19:14) *c2) 00:43:49 (to 35:29) *1) 02:52:02 ;Other *a) File created from L049 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. *b) File created from L030 of the SL Tapes, digitised by RF. This is heavily edited and the first part in particular contains some muddy recording. Many thanks to RF for the rip. *c) File created from L053 of the SL Tapes. digitised by Bill. The Dance Edit stream of the L tape. *1) File created from R191 and R192 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *1) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Rich 200